1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image displaying device that can display a stereoscopic image and has a proximity sensing function for detecting an operation on the stereoscopic image and the like and an electronic apparatus that has the function of displaying a stereoscopic image. In addition, the present invention relates to an object proximity detecting device capable of detecting proximity of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the number of liquid crystal display devices for mobile use that use touch panels for input functions has become large. In such a device, a touch panel of the electrostatic capacitance type, the resistance film type, or the optical type is disposed on the front surface of the liquid crystal display device.
In addition, there are some devices displaying a stereoscopic image that are available as products for mobile use. In a case where display is performed by using parallax, a method of arranging a light shielding portion, a method using a lenticular lens, or the like may be used. The technology of displaying a stereoscopic image by using parallax is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3,101,521.
In addition, operation devices such as touch panels that input information in accordance with image information after displaying a stereoscopic image have been reviewed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-272354, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-161987, and PCT Publication No. WO06/035816).